Holiday Lovin'
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: REPOSTED DUE TO ERRORS! Spending the holidays with the person you love proves to be...well, sexy! Especially if you're Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. My holiday smut one shot! And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Holiday Lovin'**

**Characters: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You can't get anything 'cause I'm broke (LOL).**

**Setting/Classification: Current; Slightly AU**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary: Spending the holidays with someone you love proved to be...well, sexy. Especially if you're Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson.**

**Author's note: I'm in the Christmas spirit, so I decided to do a EO smut one-shot with a holiday theme. Hope you like this one.**

**And, I just wanna wish everyone a very happy new year! Let's ring in 2008 the right way!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 24, 2007**

Putting the finishing touches on the Christmas presents he wrapped up moments ago, Elliot Stabler couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe it was that time of year again.

Only, this time, he wasn't celebrating the holidays alone. No, he was celebrating it with the woman he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. His partner, lover, confidant and wife, Olivia Chandra Benson.

He didn't know what he did to get that beautiful woman, but he was one lucky son of a bitch to land her. He's been in love with her since he first saw her nine years ago. Sure, he was married at the time, but that didn't stop him from fantasying about Olivia. God, she was beautiful. When she first became his partner, he thought she was in over her head. Boy, who knew she, of all people, would grow on him in a short matter of time?

They became best friends in a short matter of time, too. They were there for each other when times got rough. When his marriage failed miserably, she opened her arms out to him. When he lost his family, she lend a shoulder for him to cry on. And when his family moved out to California, she held him in his arms and let him weep.

Not that they had their moments. Believe me, there's been plenty of moments where we see Elliot and Olivia go at it like they were in a boxing match. One time, they were both temporarily separated because of a case that really got to them both personally. But, they were able to find each other again...and they finally admitted their feelings to each other in the process.

_My Christmas is gonna be great. I'm spending it with the woman I love, _he thought happily as he got up and scanned at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. He had to admit; Olivia did a wonderful job. Since they got married last year, she's been taking on a more active role in making him and herself happy at home.

"Stop staring at the tree, Elliot. You'll be blind," she teased when she came in.

"I can't help it, baby. It's so beautiful. You did a wonderful job," he admitted, which caused her to roll her eyes playfully.

"El, it's a Christmas tree, not Mount Everest," she playfully reminded him.

"But, you decorated it beautifully," he countered as he reached over and pulled her in his arms.

"You're such a guy sometimes," she giggled.

"And you're such a woman. My woman," he chuckled in response.

"Yes, El, I'm your woman. I love you," she whispered.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. Then he pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered back. She pulled him back down for another passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him; groaning when she felt his growing erection pressing against her thighs.

"God, Stabler, what's wrong with you? You just can't keep it down, can you?" she joked when they pulled apart.

"Not when it comes to you, woman," he joked back.

_God, I don't know what Kathy was thinking when she left him. Who would want to leave this sexy God? _she thought for a moment. Any woman would be lucky to be with Elliot Stabler. Kathy had her chance, now it was Olivia's turn. She wasn't planning on giving him up anytime soon. She loves him too much to ever let him go.

_Elliot's my husband now. I'm planning on keeping him happy until the day I die._

"Thinking about me again, Liv?" he playfully mocked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're such a cocky bastard, El."

"That, I am," he replied as he led her over by the fireplace. He couldn't help himself; he was totally encased in her beauty.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Olivia Stabler?" he asked as he began peeling her clothes off.

"So I've been told," she laughed.

"I'm so glad you're my wife," he said as he leaned over and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses with equal attention. Within minutes, their clothes seemed to melt from their now heated bodies.

Elliot laid her down on the carpet floor gently, like she was floating on clouds or something. No one man had made her feel this way. Olivia felt like she can die and go to heaven, because she was making love with the one man who always had her heart.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He smiled. That smile always made her melt, no matter what. "I love you, beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her awaiting mouth. She moaned and speared her fingers through his short brown hair. Another moan escaped her lips when his hands engulfed her breasts; his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. Just the touch of his hands sent tingles up and down her spine. Hell, just looking at him was enough to send her to an early grave.

Tossing and turning all over the carpet floor, Elliot and Olivia were making up for lost time. The last few weeks has been hard on them, especially dealing with some pretty disturbing cases. They barely had time to be together because of it, but now, with the holiday coming up in eight days and the fact that they got some time off, they were planning on making sure every second really counts.

"Elliot..." Olivia whimpered as he moved lower on her body. He have every intention of worshiping her body tonight. He was in no rush. He has all the time in the world.

"You're a goddess, baby. Sheer goddess," he murmured in her ear. God, even his voice made her melt in a puddle of crystal clear water. He just has that effect on her.

"Well, you're not looking too bad yourself, El," she whispered. She gasped when he slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening while he leaned down and fastened his mouth on her nipples. She thrashed her head from side to side and moaned. Her husband was working her body to the core and she loved every single minute of it. She plans on returning the favor in the long run.

Elliot removed his fingers and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Olivia whimpered loudly as he started licking her up and down her swollen folds. She couldn't control herself because the sensation drove her crazy. God, this man was talented. The fact that he's making love to her on a special holiday like Christmas filled her senses like never before. She loved him more now than she did when they first met nine years ago.

"Ready for the real thing, sweetheart?" he groaned in her ear. All she could do was nod her head because he brought her to the brink of sexual insanity...and all he did was use her tongue.

"I'm always ready for you, Stabler," she teased as she came down from her high. "Make love to me."

"As you wish, my beautiful bride," he said as he released her. He moved on top of her and peppered her with more kisses as he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. She had an orgasm immediately when he started moving.

She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name. This magnificent man was making love to her in the way she wanted to be made love to. It's been so long since she let a man touch her like this and it brought up images that she didn't wanna think about...until she found Elliot.

Olivia decided to take control. She rolled him over on his back and proceeded to ride him like she starved for love. The flickering fire gave her flesh a more radiant glow as she began picking up her pace. There's nothing taking control of your own sexual antics.

"Liv, baby, God, you feel so good," he moaned loudly. His hands gripped her hips, trying to steady her movements, but she was making it hard for him. God, who knew Olivia Benson-Stabler was such a sex goddess?

"Elliot, oh baby," she moaned as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. Tossing and turning all over the floor, they weren't giving each other a break. They were so determined to bring each other to the brink, but boy, they were frustrated. We all know Elliot and Olivia are freaks in the sack and beyond.

When the time came, America's favorite couple finally reached their peaks at the same time. Olivia collapsed on top of her husband and breathed heavily. He pulled a thick blanket over their sweat-drenched bodies and wrapped his arms around her naked form.

"Well, that was a great way to celebrate the holidays," she giggled.

"You're telling me," he chuckled.

"Elliot, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked out of the blue.

"All I want is you, baby," he replied honestly.

"What about a baby? You thought about having any more children?" she asked curiously.

"Only when I look at you, sweetheart. Why, you got something to tell me?" he teased.

She blushed. "I'm pregnant, El."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked deeply in her chocolate brown orbs.

"I love you, baby. This is the best present I could ever have; coming from you," he said, smiling brightly. God, she could get lost in his smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Seriously, though, I love you, too. I love you so much," she replied softly as she laid her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he mumbled, stroking her hair lightly.

She sighed deeply. "Merry Christmas, Elliot."

**The End! **

**Hope you like this one! Any suggestions, I'll be glad to take them!**

**Please review!**


End file.
